Sherlock and John have a party
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Sherlock and John have a party. please listen to the songs.


_**Sherlock and John have a party.**_

_Sherlock and John have a party and they sing songs_

_So here we go._

_Sherlock and John :_

_Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me

You're so mean (you're so mean)  
When you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices (change the voices)  
In your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead.

So complicated,  
Look happy, You'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Ohh ohhhhhhh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah! Ooooh!)  
I'm pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
(Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect)  
You're perfect, you're perfect to me  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me. 

_John and Sherlock :_

_Ocean's apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

[Chorus:]  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

[Chorus]

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

[Chorus]

_Sherlock and John :_

_Don't be scared  
I've done this before  
Show me your teeth  
Don't want no money (want your money)_

That shit's is ugly  
Just want your sex (want your sex)  
Take a bit of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
Take a bite my me  
Show me your teeth  
Let me see your mean

Got no direction (no direction)  
I need direction  
Just got my vamp (got my vamp)

Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
Take a bit of me boy  
Show me your teeth  
The truth is sexy

Tell me something that'll save me  
I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)  
Just tell me when it's alright  
Tell me something that'll change me

I'm gonna love you with my hands tied  
Show me your teeth  
Just tell me when  
Show me your teeth  
Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
Show me whatcha got  
Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth

Got no salvation (no salvation)  
Got no salvation  
Got nor religion (no religion)  
My religion is you  
Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
Take a bit of me boy  
Show me your teeth  
I'm a tough bitch

Got my addictions (my addictions)  
And I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em)  
No one's perfect  
Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
Take a bit of me boy  
Show me your teeth  
I just need a little guidance

Tell me something that'll save me  
I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)  
Just tell me when it's alright  
Tell me something that'll change me  
I'm gonna love you with my hand tied

Show me your teeth  
Just tell me when  
Show me your teeth  
Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
Show me whatcha got  
Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth  
Show me your teeth

My religion is you  
My religion is you

Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Tell me something that'll save me  
I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)

Just tell me it's alright  
Tell me something that'll change me  
I'm gonna love you with my hands tied  
Show me your teeth  
Just tell me when  
Show me your teeth  
Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
Show me whatcha got  
Show me your teeth  
Teeth teeth teeth  
Show me your teeth  
It's not how big, it's how mean

Show me your teeth  
Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
My religion is you  
Show me your teeth

I just need a little guidance  
Show me your teeth  


_John and Sherlock :_

_When the night falls down  
I wait for you  
And you come around  
And the world's alive  
With the sound of kids  
On the street outside_

When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And we're spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love...

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth

When I feel alone  
I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice  
And it carries me

In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth 

_Sherlock and John :_

_Clocks strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up 'til now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls loneliness calls_

[Chorus:]  
Oh! Wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Soon or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls

[chorus] 

_John and Sherlock :_

_I fought it for a long time now  
While drowning in a river of denial  
I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things  
'Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line  
Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime  
Suburban living with a feeling that I'm giving up  
Everything for you_

Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know  
That you were oh, oh, over me  
I think that I should go (GO!)  
Something's telling me to leave but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't

It took a lot to take you home  
One stupid call and I end up alone  
You're made up, dressed up, messed up  
Plans I set in stone

But you made me do when I don't like  
Dancing in the alley with the street rat nightlife  
Can't keep living with a feeling that I'm giving up everything for you

Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know  
That you were oh, oh, over me  
I think that I should go (GO!)  
Something's telling me to leave but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't

Make a fool of myself when you hang around  
When you're gone  
I'm a match that's burning out  
Could have been, should've done, what I said I was going to do  
(Said that I would do)  
But I never promised you  
(But I never promised you, promised you)

Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know  
That you were oh, oh, over me  
I think that I should go (GO!)  
It never took a fool to see the things that I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I do ya

Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know  
('Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line)  
That you were oh, oh, over me I think that I should go  
(Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime)  
Something's telling me to leave but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I d-d-d-d  
Damned if I do ya, damned if I don't 

_Sherlock and John :_

_Does he love me I want to know  
How can I tell if he loves me so  
Is it in his eyes?  
Oh no! You'll be deceived  
Is it in his sighs?  
Oh no! He'll make believe  
If you want to know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is_

Is it in his face?  
Oh no! That's just his charms  
In his warm embrace?  
Oh no! That's just his arms  
If you want to know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is

Kiss him and squeeze him tight  
Find out what you want to know  
If it's love, if it really is  
It's there in his kiss

How about the way he acts  
Oh no! That's not the way  
And you're not list'nin' to all I say  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is

Hug him and squeeze him tight  
Find out what you want to know  
If it's love, if it really is  
It's there in his kiss

How about the way he acts  
Oh no! That's not the way  
And you're not listnin' to all I say  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is

It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is

It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is 

_John and Sherlock :_

_Am I alone in your heart?  
Have I hope with your heart?  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star.  
Give me a reason or gimme a chance.  
Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone...?  
It tears me apart.  
Am I alone?_

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
I'll show you the time, of your life.  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart.  
But she won't come dancing tonight,  
She's having the time of her life.

Am I alone?  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I skip a heartbeat for you

_Sherlock and John :_

_Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na_

Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is my pleasure  
Cause nothing could measure

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more

[Chorus x2:]  
Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more

[Chorus:]  
Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it

S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M

Oh  
I love the feeling  
You bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what  
I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong

And meet me in my boudoir  
Make my body say ah, ah, ah

I like it  
Like it

[Chorus x2:]  
Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it

S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M 

_John and Sherlock :_

_Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!_

I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Arnstein,  
Here I am!  
I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade! 

_Sherlock and John :_

_[Verse 1:]  
Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

[Chorus:]  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

[Verse 2:]  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you

[Chorus:]  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

[Bridge:]  
Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, yeah

[Chorus:]  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 

_John and Sherlock :_

_If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way_

And I... will always love you, ooh  
I will always love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

[Instrumental / Sax solo]

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
[Repeat]

I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh  


_Than Moriarty comes in and said who's bad and who's a smooth criminal _

_Sherlock and John and Moriarty :_

_Your Butt Is Mine  
Gonna Take You Right  
Just Show Your Face  
In Broad Daylight  
I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
Come On, Come On,  
Lay It On Me All Right..._

I'm Giving You  
On Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be . . .  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your Game  
What You're About

Well They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have  
Seen Nothing  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . .

The Word Is Out  
You're Doin' Wrong  
Gonna Lock You Up  
Before Too Long,  
Your Lyin' Eyes  
Gonna Take You Right  
So Listen Up  
Don't Make A Fight,  
Your Talk Is Cheap  
You're Not A Man  
You're Throwin' Stones  
To Hide Your Hands

But They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
And My Friends You Have  
Seen Nothin'  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
Who's Bad . . .

We Can Change The World  
Tomorrow  
This Could Be A Better Place  
If You Don't Like What I'm  
Sayin'  
Then Won't You Slap My  
Face . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)

Woo! Woo! Woo!  
(And The Whole World Has  
To Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It-You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
Bad, You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm  
Bad Baby  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know It, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Woo!  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-You  
Know-Hoo!  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again . . .  
(Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
Who's Bad? 

_Sherlock and John and Moriarty :_

_As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom_

Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK,  
Are You OK, Annie

(Annie Are You OK)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been hit By  
A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday-What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidations

Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie

(Annie Are You OK)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

(Annie Are You OK)  
(So, Annie Are You OK)  
(Are You OK Annie)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By  
A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!

Aaow!  
(Annie Are You OK)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
(Annie Are You OK)  
Dang Gone It-Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)  
Dang Gone It-Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
Dang Gone It-Baby!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dang Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
Dang gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow! 

_And than Sherlock said Just Admit It that you are Jim Moriarty and that you are a smooth criminal and he did to everyone and that everyone believed Sherlock and John . _

_John and Sherlock :_

_Hello, hello, baby, you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?  
You're breakin' up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
Kinda busy  
Kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You should've made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy

[Pre-Chorus:]  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

[Chorus:]  
Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)  
I'm busy  
(I'm busy)  
Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)  
Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Call all you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Boy, the way you blowing up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster  
I should've left my phone at home  
'Cause this is a disaster  
Calling like a collector  
Sorry, I cannot answer

Not that I don't like you  
I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing

Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cause I'll be dancin'

[Pre-Chorus x2]

[Chorus]

[x3]  
My telephone  
Ma ma ma telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

(We're sorry, we're sorry  
The number you have reached  
Is not in service at this time  
Please check the number, or try your call again) 

_Sherlock and John :_

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

[Chorus:]  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

[Chorus:]  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

[Chorus:]  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight) 

_John and Sherlock :_

_Let's do this_

All the small things truth care truth brings  
I'll take one left you'll right best trip  
Always I know you'll be at my show  
Watching waiting comiserating

Sailing soul I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Nah na na nah na nah na na na na  
Nah na na nah na nah na na na na  
Nah na na nah na nah na na na na  
Nah na na nah na nah na na na na

Late night come home  
Work sucks I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
So cries has let me know she cares

Sailing soul I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Nah na na nah na nah na na na na  
Nah na na nah na nah na na na na  
Nah na na nah na nah na na na na  
Nah na na nah na nah na na na na

Sailing soul I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home

J to the E to the D's the ward  
Planet Jedward  
Edward: Get Ready  
John: Ready Edward excited  
Go go here we go

Sailing soul I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still  
I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on my little wind mill  
Sailing soul I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still  
I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on the night will go on my little wind mill 

_John and Sherlock:_

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you 

_And they lived happy ever after _

_The end . _


End file.
